You Save Me
by demogirl60
Summary: Can Shelby help Jeff Hardy with his problems without tearing them apart, or her?


Ok. The mind is working again on another story. This time it's wrestling. I have no idea how it's going to turn out. But bare with me if I don't get everything right. That's why they call it fiction. No money will be made. All obvious characters belong to the WWE. The obvious original characters belong to me. No money will be made from this. It's just a little bit of fun. I have nothing to sue for, so relax. Have fun reading.

The lyrics in this story are not mine. Kenny Chesney sings them and they belong to their respectful owners. I don't own anything and am just using them in my story, not for profit.

Shelby used the key card to open the door of the motel room she shared with Jeff Hardy. When she walked into the room, she noticed how quiet it was. Usually Jeff was up and about but instead he was passed out on the bed. Shaking her head Shelby looked at Jeff's sleeping form after she looked at the bed stand and noticed the pill bottle setting there. He wasn't passed out because he was tired. He loaded up on pills and then passed out. Right then and there, Shelby decided that she couldn't do it anymore. She had stuck by Jeff through some tough times, but she couldn't handle him and the pills anymore. A tear dripped down her cheek as she slipped a diamond ring off her left finger. Shelby walked over to the bed and laid the ring and a short note next to the bottle. When she looked back at Jeff, the tears began to roll. She quickly gathered her things and put them in her overnight bag. This was going to be the hardest thing she would ever do.

Adam opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock on the table next to his bed. Eleven-thirty? Shit. Just got to bed. Whoever was pounding on his door had better have some serious shit on their mind or he was going to kick their ass. But the person standing on the other side of the door had some serious shit going on because the tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Shelby?" Adam's heart clenched when he saw his best friend standing in the hallway bawling her eyes out.

Shelby took a ragged breath, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Adam reached for her bag and took it off her shoulder. "What is going on?" He watched Shelby drop herself on his couch.

"I can't do it any more Adam. I just can't!" Her voice came out in a hoarse yell.

Adam knew she was talking about her boyfriend of a year and a half, Jeff Hardy. "What happened?" He sat down next to her and was fully awake now, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I came back to the room to pick Jeff up so we could go out to dinner and there he was," Shelby threw her hands out in front of her, "passed out on the god damn bed."

Adam fumed inside and would take care of Jeff later. Right now, Shelby was his concern. "Pills again?"

"Yes." Shelby held up her left hand for Adam to see. "I left it right next to the bottle so when he wakes up, maybe, just maybe, he will wake the hell up."

Shelby had been over the moon about marrying Jeff. Adam had second thoughts about it, but he hadn't seen his friend that happy for a very long time. He also thought that Jeff had kicked the habit, but apparently he had not. Adam sat next to his and watched her wipe her eyes. He would never hurt her by telling her he had seem this coming.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time of night, but you were the only person I could come to."

"Hey, don't apologize. You know for a fact you can come to me about anything. What have the past ten years been for huh?"

Shelby managed a weak smile. She and Adam had yelled, laughed and talked to each other about everything over the years. They had also done their fare share of crying on each others shoulders also. "Thanks."

"Why don't you crash on the bed. I take the couch."

"Aren't you such a gentleman? Letting the lady take the bed?"

"It hasn't changed."

Shelby went and changed into her night clothes and fell asleep on the bed faster than she ever though she would. Adam sat on the couch for a while afterwards watching Shelby sleep. Jeff Hardy was in for a rude awakening. No one hurt his friend and got away with it.

Jeff groaned out loud as he rolled over onto his back. He reached over to find Shelby's side of the bed was ice cold. What the hell? Shelby? He should have never taken those damn pills. Then it came to him.

"Oh shit!" Jeff pounded his fists on the bed beside him. He tossed his legs over the side and put his feet on the floor. He was supposed to go to dinner with Shelby after the RAW taping. Shit! She was going to have his nuts in a sack. Then he looked at the alarm clock. Double shit! It was eight o'clock in the morning. He dropped his head in his hands and blew out a big breath. But then something shiny caught his eye on the table next to the bed. No way. It couldn't be! The engagement ring that he had given to Shelby on New Years Eve sat next to the bottle. Under the ring also sat a note. _"I'm sorry Jeff."_ Jeff picked up the ring and held it between his thumb and index finger. He had seriously fucked up this time. Then he glanced at the pill bottle. He reached for it and grabbed it and clenched it in his fist. Then he yelled at the top of his lungs and flung the bottle across the room. He watched as the remaining pills scattered across the floor.

Shelby sat at her makeshift desk in the med. room. She finishing up some paper work that had to be turned in before the day was over. After signing her name to a few lines here and there, she looked up to see her friend Krystal leaning on the doorjamb.

"Hey. You looked very intent on getting your paper work done so I didn't interrupt."

Shelby dropped her pen on the table and leaned back. "I wouldn't have minded the break. The brain goes numb after a while. You wouldn't think paper work would be a vital part of working for the med. staff."

Krystal just nodded. "You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what? You know I don't follow wrestling once I leave the arena. So anything is news to me."

"They suspended Jeff."

Shelby sat up, her back post straight. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope. Sixty days. He failed a drug test."

"Shit." Shelby thought about the last she had actually seen Jeff. He was sprawled out on the motel bed. He had tried to phone her several times, but she wouldn't answer. Now guilt hit her because she really did want to talk to him. She didn't hate him. He just needed help. "Well, maybe it will help him get his act together. I guess."

Krystal watched Shelby get up and put her papers back in a folder. She knew it was killing her friend inside to see Jeff go through this. But her friend was a genius at hiding certain things. "Well, I have a meeting I need to get to. I thought I would pass the word to you before you got it the usual way."

Shelby smiled but it was fake one. "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Talk to you later." Krystal disappeared down the hallway.

Shelby was left with her thoughts, which were and had been about Jeff for the last week. She needed to find him and talk. She didn't feel right about the way she had left things. But the opportunity came quicker than she anticipated. She heard a door slam down the hallway and then raised voices.

"Screw you Copeland!"

Shelby rushed to the doorway in time to see Adam and Jeff standing in the hallway about to come to blows. She ran as quick as she could to the two men. "Hey! Hey! Knock it off!" By the time she got to them Jeff had blood running out his nose and his lip was also bleeding. "What the hell is going on?"

"Your buddy here punched me." Jeff said with a hand over his nose.

"Adam!" Shelby turned on Adam and glared at him.

"The asshole deserved it!"

Shelby turned to Jeff. "Are you all right?" She tried to look at his face by moving his hands. But he didn't want any part of it.

Jeff slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me! Thanks to Adam here I'm out sixty days."

"Jeff will you just let me look at your face?"

"I don't need your help. Don't you even care I got suspended?"

"Of course I care. Maybe you need the time off."

"Thanks for your _support!_ I tried to call you back so many times." Jeff pointed at Shelby. "I needed you!"

Shelby didn't really know how to react with Jeff yelling at her. He had never actually raised his voice at her, ever.

Adam stepped in, "Don't you dare yell at her. She deserved better than a person that thinks his pills are more important than she is!"

Shelby turned on Adam this time. "Shut up Adam!" Then she turned back to Jeff, "If you would just let me help you . . . "

"I don't want your fucking help!" Jeff yelled at Shelby with hatred. His green eyes were piercing."

Shelby dropped her eyes and then looked back at Jeff and responded to him in a very calm voice. "That's fine."

"Yeah, and I'll be fine without you." Jeff turned at walked down the hallway and slammed the door he exited.

Shelby stood there and stared at the door long after Jeff had left. Had she done the right thing? She left Adam standing by himself in the hallway and she went to the med. room and locked the door.

Two weeks later Shelby requested a transfer to the Smackdown Brand of the WWE, her request was granted shortly after. Smackdown didn't have anything to do with Jeff. She was done with him. The last year and a half had just disappeared. She tried to put it behind her, not think about the things that she and Jeff had done together. She couldn't. The way they had parted she as sure that he was done with her, and he didn't need her.

The week of Wrestlmania Shelby requested off. Jeff was supposed to be in a match at the big event but with his suspension he wasn't able to. When she got home, she refused to have anything to do with wrestling. She didn't watch it on TV, or read about it on the internet. It was nice to completely away from the crap slinging and gossip. The med. staff was not immune to the goings on in the WWE. Even if they were way down in the trenches.

Shelby was in her room sorting laundry when she had come across an old shirt of Jeff's. It was a simple black shirt with some skulls and other artwork on it. It certainly clashed with her wardrobe. Hell, Shelby and Jeff clashed when they were together. They certainly didn't look like they belonged together. Shelby, being the polished, leggy blonde. She had been confused with the Divas a few times. But Shelby wouldn't have any part of that. Then there was Jeff. Usually dressed in black. Pick a color, any color and that would be his hair. Sometimes a blend. Shelby loved that about Jeff. He wasn't afraid to express himself about anything. She also liked his didn't- give-a- crap-what-anyone-thinks attitude. Through all that together with the hint of a southern drawl in his voice and gorgeous green eyes and Shelby had the total package that she loved.

Shelby blinked and realized she was still holding his shirt close to herself. It still had his smell. Shelby inhaled and then folded it neatly and put in her drawer.

The next two months seemed to crawl by. Krystal came by to tell her that Jeff was back on RAW and doing really well. She had filled in for a staff member on RAW and Jeff had also told Krystal so send his best to Shelby. Shelby didn't act enthused when Krystal had told her but inside she was very happy to see Jeff doing so well.

But the real news had come when Krystal had told her Jeff had been drafted to Smackdown. She didn't really know how to feel. She would have to deal with being around him again. It was her job.

Three weeks after the draft Shelby wandered into the arena for the taping of the latest Smackdown show. She fished around in her pocket for the keys she had been given to the med room and inserted the key into the lock. But the key wouldn't turn. "Oh, for crying out loud. What the hell now?" She tried a number of times again but the damn thing would work. Shelby let out a cry of frustration and raised her foot to kick the door in. A voice behind her scared the hell out of her.

"You sure you want to do that?"

Shelby spun around to that familiar voice. She was shocked to see Jeff standing there with a slight smile on his face. "I wasn't going to–"

Jeff chuckled. "Yes you were. I know you too well. Let me see the key."

"Jeff, it doesn't work. Can't you see that?"

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes." Shelby squinted at him. God it was good to see him. He looked amazing. His hair was completely black and tied back, and his green eyes were bright and healthy.

Jeff held his hand out to Shelby and moved his fingers back and forth in a motion that meant Shelby was suppose to hand over the key. "Give me the key."

"Fine. Have it your way." Shelby stepped aside and watched as Jeff inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The door swung open and he reached in and flipped on the light. "Unbelievable," Shelby shook her head.

Jeff tilted his head to the side and looked inside the room, "You just have to have the touch I guess."

Shelby already knew he had the touch, but she wasn't getting into that item at the moment. "Thank you." She walked into the room and Jeff followed. She did her normal thing she did every time she walked into the med room. Put her things away and put things were she wanted them. Jeff teased her about being OCD in the past. She just liked order. When she turned around, she found Jeff watching her intently. "What?"

"I came to talk to you." Jeff had a serious tone to his voice unlike when she about to put her foot through the door.

Shelby put down her things and faced Jeff. "Alright."

"I put you through so many kinds of hell through the last year and a half that I can't even remember. I am so sorry. I had no idea what I put you through until my suspension. It definitely put things into perspective. I finally realized why you gave me that ring back, and I don't blame you one damn bit."

Shelby swallowed tears. She wasn't going to fall apart in front of him this quick, but she didn't think she could help it. "Jeff–"

Jeff held up a hand. "Let me finish, please."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't nothing wrong. I also know that you were the one that turned me in for that drug test." Jeff watched as Shelby was trying hard to keep herself together. That still showed him what he had done to her. He hated seeing her like that.

"Jeff, I didn't want to. I couldn't let you keep doing what you were doing"

"I know you didn't. But you did. I was so pissed off when I found out. I couldn't believe you would do such a thing. But then I looked back at the shit I did to you and I finally figured out why you did it. I'm actually glad you did. You saved my ass big time."

"Jeff, I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to take me back at the snap of a finger. But I just had to tell you how sorry I was."

Shelby felt all the tears build up from the last months that had went by. She had lied to herself. She wasn't done with him. Shelby covered her face with her hands and cried like she'd never cried before. She didn't want Jeff to see her cry. "That was the hardest thing I have ever done." Shelby told Jeff through sobs.

Jeff was in front of Shelby in two steps and his arms wrapped around her immediately. The front of his shirt was soaked from Shelby's tears. Jeff sighed in relief as Shelby's arms wrapped around him and held him close.

Every now and then  
I get a little lost  
The strings all get tangled  
The wires all get crossed  
Every now and then  
I'm right upon the edge  
Danglin' my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here

(Chorus)  
['Cause] when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
['Cause] when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run  
All wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

It's hard lovin' a man  
That's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it  
I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say  
To save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me  
Like nobody else  
And I thank God you do

(Chorus)

Well I know I don't tell you nearly enoughI couldn't live one day without your love

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby, you,  
Baby you save me

(Chorus)

Jeff tipped her face up and kissed her with a passion that Shelby hadn't felt in quite some time. "God I missed you Jeff. I didn't want to. But I did. I still love you."


End file.
